The Spinner's Web
by CharlotteAshmore
Summary: Belle hates the carnival, but refuses to let Ruby go by herself. What she finds there is a little more than even she expected and everything she's ever hoped for.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own OUAT or any of its characters or venues. Just borrowing them for a bit of fun.

 **OHANA SECRET SANTA** : our own little chat group on Facebook decided to have a go at doing a secret Santa amongst ourselves. This is for my giftee Ethereal Wishes, my dearest darling friend.

 **My prompt was** : Woobie spinner, freak show carnival, Belle, rescue, true love, magic.

 **Tags** : *Rumpelstiltskin, *Belle, *Regina/Evil Queen, *Zelena, *Snow White, *Prince Charming, *Anita, *Ruby, *Granny, *Walsh, *Freak Show, *Carnival, *Woobie!Spinner, *Rescue, *True Love, *Magic, *AU – and probably something I'm forgetting

 **Summary** : Belle hates the carnival, but refuses to let Ruby go by herself. What she finds there is a little more than even she expected and everything she's ever hoped for.

The Spinner's Web

By:

Charlotte Ashmore

Belle groaned as she was shunted aside, the teenagers throwing a quick apology behind them as they hurried down the crowded path on their way to one of the numerous rides littering the fairgrounds. She pulled her cardigan closer about her to ward off the cool autumn breeze, leaves stirring about her ankles as she made her way through the colorful tents on her way to the big top. The svelte brunette at her side shouted a warning at the teens as they disappeared into the crowd, threatening dire consequences if they didn't watch where they were going.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this, Ruby. You know I hate places like this. The animals, forced to perform for the will of their trainers, the stench, unsanitary food, rides that are an inch away from coming apart and injuring unsuspecting people, overpriced tickets …" Belle grumbled.

"You were the one who didn't want me to go alone. Said it was too dangerous," her friend practically sing-songed as she unwrapped another piece of licorice and nibbled on the end.

Belle rolled her eyes and grimaced as the Big Top loomed before them. Ruby was dying to see the new attraction they'd added this year. Some type of show using trained wolves. Her stomach heaved at the thought of having to go inside and sit for the thirty minute show. The noise, the smells, the poor animals. "Rubes, I don't feel so well."

The brunette's face fell in disappointment. "Belle …" she cried in a pathetic whine. "You promised."

"I know and I'm sorry," she apologized. She cast a furtive look at the tent. "Look, I'm sure it will be fine. The show only last about thirty minutes. You go on ahead and I'll meet you back here at the entrance. I'm sure there is something out here that can hold my attention."

"Knowing you, a book is stashed away in your bag and you'll lose yourself for the rest of the day parked on a bench somewhere," Ruby complained.

Belle grinned sheepishly, but reaffirmed her promise to meet back in a half an hour. She remained rooted to the spot as she watched Ruby disappear into the rapidly filling tent. Finally, when she heard the rise in fanfare signaling the beginning of the show, she slipped off down the path to the left to see what sights she could see while she waited. She kept her pace slow, watching as people stood in line for a cheese steak sandwich or a funnel cake, others paying exorbitant prices to throw a softball at a stack of milk cans to win a cheap prize. It was all a racket and she really wanted no part of it, but because of her friend she was stuck for the time being.

She turned off the main thoroughfare and shivered at the sight of the dimly lit path where several small trailers and poorly constructed prefabricated buildings lined the trail. _Haunted House_ , _Frills, Thrills and Supernatural Chills!_ she read on the hand painted sign, the letters dripping what looked like blood. "No, thank you," she said aloud, passing by quickly before the attendant tried to coax her inside. _Snake & Reptile museum, Bug Emporium, Tunnel of Love __…_ They all sent a shiver of dread skating up Belle's spine. She was nearly to the end of the path when she saw a sign which caught her eye.

The building was set back a ways, far from the painted archway with the words _Freak Show_ painted in bold black and white letters on a purple background. The barker was nowhere to be found, his chair empty near the entrance. She dug in her pocket for one of the few ticket stubs Ruby had insisted she take and left the required admission on the podium. Faded posters in heavy ornate frames lined the velvet carpet on either side … _Snow White_ _–_ _not the fairest in the land and Prince not-so-charming_ _…_ _The Evil Queen_ _–_ _so scary the poisoned apple would run from her_ _…_ _The Big Bad Wolf_ _–_ _who cowers at the sight of a wee pig_ _…_ _Rumpelstiltskin_ _–_ _the imp who turns straw to gold_ _…_

Belle shuddered at the descriptions with their shadowy silhouettes, yet her feet carried her onward. What kind of exploitations were these people forced to endure. Were they costumes, or some type of true physical abnormality? The thought of these carnival people taking advantage of innocents for their own personal gain had anger building in her chest until it was difficult to breathe. A true sense of wrongness permeated the air as Belle stepped through the door.

There were six glass windows, the curtains closed from the inside. Was the attraction closed? At least what she could see in the darkened corridor. Torches affixed between the windows cast only a paltry light on the carpeted runner at her feet. She was rather disappointed, the attraction which had piqued her interest failing to hold it. She was about to turn and leave when a movement towards the end of the row behind the glass snagged her full attention, a prickle of awareness causing the fine hairs on her nape to stand on end.. Had the curtain moved?

Belle felt herself take an involuntary step in that direction, forcing herself to quell the rising panic in her chest. _Don't be such a goose, you silly girl,_ she mentally admonished. _It's not like something is going to jump from behind the glass and attack you. It's a simple attraction at a carnival, nothing more. Then why do I feel like an idiot teenager in a horror movie? Wonderful_ _…_ _now I'm talking to myself._

The walk down the long corridor seemed to take forever, her heart pounding a thunderous tempo against her ribs, her lungs burning as she seemed to hold her breath in anticipation. With her luck, the worst that could happen would be some hideously deformed person jumping from behind the curtain and slamming himself against the glass to scare a few years off her life. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? She tried to reassure herself, but she still couldn't stop her mind from picturing a beast … or at the very least an axe murderer.

"H-Hello?" she said softly, her voice quavering with the fear she was trying to deny. "I-Is anyone there?" She pulled the edges of her cardigan closer over her meager bosom and peered intently at the glass. Had she merely imagined the movement of the curtain before? "Hello?" she asked again.

After standing there speaking to the barrier for a good two minutes, her shoulders slumped and her cheeks flushed a becoming shade of pink. She felt ridiculous standing there talking to a glass display, knowing her imagination had run away with her yet again. She shook her head in bewilderment. Why would anyone go to the trouble to make an empty attraction? Wasn't the purpose of it all to bring in visitors to pay their money to see what was inside?

Belle gave a quarter turn, determined to ignore the curious sensation in the pit of her stomach and leave as quickly as she'd come … when she saw it. There at the split in the curtain, one lone solitary eye in the most peculiar shade of golden amber she'd ever seen, nearly half hidden by a fringe of lank mouse brown hair. She froze, watching him carefully from the corner of her eye, thankful she hadn't lost her mind.

Her voice lowered in register as he continued to watch her in return. "Hi there," she said, trying her best not to move lest she startle him. "My name is Belle. What's yours?"

"You're not … not supposed to be here," came a timid echo from behind the glass.

Belle's lips parted in a silent gasp as his voice washed over her, his warm rich brogue causing something warm and fluttery to take root in her belly. Scottish? Irish? Welsh? She hadn't heard enough of it to pinpoint his accent, but she knew one thing … she yearned to hear more. "I paid my admission, good sir."

A twittering giggle startled her enough to make her turn fully to the glass even though she still couldn't see more of him than that one golden eye. "Did you actually hand your admission to the barker, dearie … or did you simply leave it on the podium? Since there is no barker for this abominable attraction, I'm going to guess the latter."

His eye widened as her blush deepened and she stepped closer, resting one hand against the cold glass which separated them. "What's your name?" she asked, ignoring his taunting, her curiosity greater than her fear. "I've paid my admission regardless … there's no reason why I shouldn't talk with you for a while."

Belle drew in a sharp breath as his entire face appeared between the gap of the curtain, his hands grasping each edge with a white knuckled grip.

"Don't you see, girl?! She can't find you here. For your own safety, you cannot be here." He realized too late what he'd done as her eyes blew wide and raked every inch of his gold grey face. He snapped the curtain closed, uncomfortable with her close scrutiny, and backed away from the glass.

"No, wait! Don't go … please!" she cried, pressing her palms against the glass. She barely restrained herself from beating against it in frustration. Now that he'd finally revealed himself – even if it was to warn her away – she couldn't bear the thought of not being able to speak with him more. "I just want to talk with you. At least tell me your name?"

"Why so you can make fun of me?" he asked, though he didn't appear from behind that dingy curtain again.

Her chest tightened in the region of her heart at the sadness she could hear in his voice. "Of course not. I just want to talk, nothing more. There's no cause to fear me."

The strange little man didn't answer, much to her vast disappointment. He was the most interesting person she'd met in a decade she was certain. Yet she refused to give up hope that he would change his mind. "I've always hated the carnival," she said, grasping for something to talk about. Just because he wouldn't speak to her didn't mean she couldn't try to coax him out of his shell by telling him a bit about herself. "I only came today so my friend Ruby wouldn't have to come alone. It's not safe, but … "

"You're right … it's not safe," he answered, his voice barely audible behind the glass. "Which is why you need to leave."

Belle studied the intricate markings around the glass, what appeared to be ancient Nordic runes carved into the gilt frame of the window. To the left was what looked to be a hatch low and close to the floor, but above it was the oddest looking keyhole she had ever seen. It was round and inlaid with pearls - seven to be exact – and in the center was a square, devoid of ornament which looked to house a larger stone.

"Are you still there?" he asked, needing to know if she'd finally heeded his warning, but not wanting to encourage her to stay if he looked out to see for himself. Instead of an answer, the panel flipped open and a thin wrapped item slid its way into his cell. "What –"

"Open it," she chuckled. "A treat." She hoped a bit of chocolate would loosen his tongue and improve his mood enough to have a short conversation with her.

"What is it?" he asked hesitantly, poking at it with a long finger as he separated the curtain to peer out at her.

"I have low blood sugar, so I try to keep a candy bar on hand for emergencies. Go on and try it. This place doesn't look like the type that would hand out treats on a daily basis." Belle took a chance and sank to her knees on the carpet in front of his 'cage', making certain he knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

He could smell the sugar and caramel, the peanuts and chocolate and was very nearly salivating as he tore off the wrapper. His eyes closed in bliss as he took a bite and the flavor burst over his tongue.

Belle stared at him, sympathy in her deep cerulean gaze. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Can't 'member," he said around a mouthful of his treat. "Couple days at least."

She tried to keep the conversation neutral to hide the horror she felt for his strange imprisonment. "Have you ever been inside the big top to see the show? I left my friend there because I couldn't bear to go in. The way they mistreat the animals, making them perform for their masters …" Her voice trailed away as she met his level stare, realizing he was forced to do the same. "Oh … I'm so sorry … I didn't mean –"

"Not your fault, little dearie," he said, his lip curling into a sneer. "You weren't the one to rip us from our homes and throw us in a cage."

"Isn't there some way to free you?"

He snorted, balling up the wrapper and tossing it back into the tray behind the panel. "And just where would I go?" he asked scornfully, gesturing down at himself, at the rags he wore and the odd hue of his complexion. "Looking like this? I'd stand out like a sore thumb and she'd only find me again."

Belle inched closer to the glass. "She?"

"The mistress of this nightmare, the owner of the carnival," he said, his eyes taking on a manic gleam as he pressed his face closer to the glass.

"What does she want with you?"

A strange grating noise sounded from somewhere in the back behind the darkened corridor, almost like metal on metal, startling them both. "Go! Please … don't let her find you here," he whispered urgently.

"No, I don't want to leave you," she said, realizing just how true her statement was.

"Please!"

She stared down the hallway to the exit and then back at him. "Tell me your name. Tell me your name and I'll go." Though it was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to stay with him, to learn his secrets, his dreams, his desires and to find out what it was that drew her to him so desperately.

His beautiful green gold face twisted in pain as he fixed his gaze to a point over her left shoulder. He was nearly panicked in his haste to see her gone before this mysterious woman could make an appearance. Finally he met her eyes, his own filled with fear. "It's Rumpelstiltskin. My name is … Rumpelstiltskin."

X*X*X*X*X

Belle ran. She didn't slow and she didn't look back, her feet blindly hitting the path as her heart roared in her ears, the urgency in his tone driving her ever onward. She pushed her body forward, unmindful of the crowd, the press of the masses or the shouts for her to stop, to look out, to watch where she was going. She chanced a look over her shoulder, feeling as if someone would reach out at any moment and snatch her back. No one … yet it felt so real. Her head turned back to the path and she plowed headfirst into an unknown, startling a shriek of terror from her frozen throat.

"Belle!"

She stared up into the worried gaze of her best friend, her eyes wide with fear, her breath making a misty white vapor as she fought to pull air into her starving lungs. "Ruby! I-I thought you were –"

"Yeah about thirty minutes ago," the brunette said accusingly. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?"

"W-What … yeah. Yeah, I'm ok. I guess I got a bit spooked from that last attraction," she offered lamely. For some reason she didn't want to share the knowledge of her new friend. He was _her_ secret.

Ruby helped her to her feet and dusted off her jeans. "Alright, well … let's go. This place will be closing soon and I want to avoid the crush."

Belle looked once more over her shoulder as Ruby led her to the exit. Her belly twisted with apprehension at the thought of leaving the green-gold man – Rumpelstiltskin, she corrected – behind. Her eyes darted to the marquee outside where the admission prices and showtimes were listed as well as the dates the carnival would be in town. He was frightened and alone. He needed her to help him … whether he wanted to admit it or not. One thing she knew for sure. She would be back.

X*X*X*X*X

The imp's fingers slowed on the wheel as the carnival began to settle, the patron's leaving off for another day. The night drew closer to the witching hour, only the happy music of crickets in the brush sounding their happy call. He abandoned the stool upon which he sat, creeping closer to the curtain where he'd seen the girl earlier. When the carnival grew dark, the sounds inside increased. The sounds of his cell mates stirring for another night of misery.

He startled as the wolf girl – Anita - howled, the mourning wail issuing from her throat to cry out her grief to the four walls which caged her. The queen sneered at the glass barrier as she whipped her curtains aside and the princeling could be heard whispering consolingly to the White princess through the divider which separated them. No one spoke of the empty cage, the one which had stood empty since the princess had shredded her dress into strips of cloth to fashion into a noose. No one spoke of the princess who'd been known for her slippers of glass.

 _She_ had been livid that bright winter's morn, incensed to have lost a jewel in her collection. Losing the cinder girl had set her back nearly a year. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes briefly flickered over to the empty cell. He couldn't say he missed the chit with her whining and wailing. She made it so difficult to concentrate on his spinning. Sometimes if he focused hard enough, he could dredge up a happy memory from his home … before the witch had descended upon them with her malevolence and ripped them away from all they loved.

Zelena had waited until their happiness was at its peak, meaning her revenge would be all the more sweet. The woman once dubbed the 'evil' queen, having just begun to find love again with the most unlikely of souls, an outlaw. The wolf girl having finally come into her power, and better yet … control over it. The Charmings had just welcomed their second child into the world, only to be ripped so cruelly away from them. Ella had been the jewel of her kingdom, loved and adored by all. Her absence was no doubt a crushing blow to her stalwart prince. And then there was him, Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. He went by many names, but that one was the most common. The most powerful sorcerer in the known realms, but he'd gone with her willingly. He would have done anything to save his boy, even giving away his freedom to his former student.

The witch was crafty, but not as crafty as he. He knew her spell would never reach its full potential, not without the one perfect soul she was missing. It should have given him peace to know she would never be granted her immortality and more power than her fragile human body could wield … but it didn't. Their misery, their despair fueled her magical means of realm jumping. His spinning, the queen's mirrors, the wolf's howl and the charming's grief … they all fueled the carnival. And all the while Zelena was free to search for her missing puzzle piece, the one soul in endless worlds that would complete the spell.

Rumpelstiltskin sat back against the wall of his cell, staring off into the darkness. The witch didn't know that the one girl for which she searched so tirelessly was the same one who would save them all from her grasp. He tuned out the myriad sounds on the block as his mind drifted back to long gleaming chestnut curls and empyreal blue eyes. He could drown in those eyes.

He'd felt her the moment she'd stepped onto the fairgrounds, her soul singing a siren's song, calling to his own. She belonged to him. His savior, the keeper of his heart. The only woman in the known realms who could ever love the Dark One. If the prophecy were to be believed. His sight had been known to fail him at times … but he didn't think this was one of them. It had been so difficult to look upon her and not claw his way out of his cage, her light, her beauty, a beacon in the darkness. For the first time in years, he felt something akin to hope stir to life within his chest. Hope mixed with no small amount of fear. Would she return? Would she seek him out again? There was no mistaking the curiosity which burned like fiery embers in the depths of her eyes.

Anita's howl once more pierced the evening gloom, dragging him kicking and clawing back into reality. Belle … _his Belle_ … couldn't come back a moment too soon. Oh how he feared for her, feared that somehow Zelena would sense her and realize her importance. He couldn't protect her trapped in the cage as he was. He could only pray that she was resilient enough, brave enough to face what was to come.

X*X*X*X*X

The afternoon sun was giving way to evening as Belle stood beneath the awning of the coffee shop across the street from the fairgrounds the next day. The chai tea in her to-go cup had long gone cold in the autumn chill, but she'd been unable to pry it from her numb fingers. She scanned the long lines at the entrance to the carnival, gazing at the smiling children and frazzled parents who tried to keep them from losing themselves in the crowd. It was good to see so many people in attendance, the more to mask her own appearance among the rides and games and attractions. She would be just another face in the crowd.

She tossed her cup in a nearby bin and moved to the corner to cross at the light, hefting her bag more securely onto her shoulder. She had slept poorly in the small flat she shared with Ruby and her grandmother over the diner the older woman owned. She'd been bleary-eyed and sluggish all through her shift that morning, merely going through the motions on auto-pilot. It had been impossible to escape thoughts of the green gold man with his piercing amber eyes. Who was he really? And why did she feel such a strong connection with him?

Orphaned at a young age and jostled from one foster home to another before Granny had found her, she'd never felt as if she belonged anywhere, had never felt an instant link with someone as strongly as she had with Rumpelstiltskin. She wanted … no _needed_ … to learn more about him. Something strong, be it fate, karma or kismet compelled her to help him. She somehow knew she was destined to save him. Surely it had nothing to do with the dreams which had plagued her long into the night, dreams of his long fingers gently tilting her face up to his, dreams of his lips caressing hers with the softest of kisses. Dreams of him holding her tightly as if she were the most precious of treasures, as if he loved her.

Belle snapped herself out of her reverie as she came up to the ticket window and paid her admission. She owed it to herself to find out if he were what she'd been searching for her entire life. It was a long shot, of course, but how could she be true to herself if she didn't pursue this course into the unknown. She could feel her threads on the loom of fate tightening and he was the master spinner, weaving the fabric of her destiny.

It didn't take her long to find the correct path which would lead her to the freak show, the noise of the carnival, the music and laughter masking her tread upon the gravel beneath her feet. She tried to remain alert to anyone who might be following her, breathing a sigh of relief when she was sure she was alone. She didn't make the mistake of leaving a ticket stub on the barker's podium … not this time. She wanted to chance no risk of discovery. She kept to the shadows at the entrance, stealthily creeping inside and closing the door soundlessly behind her. Apparently, whoever he'd warned her about yesterday hadn't become suspicious since there was no lock barring her entrance to the attraction.

Her feet flew down the carpeted runner, carrying her past the windows with their thick curtains until she stood before the imp's cell. She stepped up close to the glass, her fingers ghosting along the little circles at the bottom which allowed for air and sound to penetrate past the thick glass. "Rumpelstiltskin?" she whispered softly, hoping her voice wouldn't carry farther than his cage. She didn't know what to expect from the others should she draw their attention, and she didn't want anything to intrude on her time with him besides. "Rumpel?"

The girl startled a bit as the imp whipped the curtains aside to stare incredulously at her, his amber eyes disbelieving. "You came back," he murmured, mystified. As much as he'd known she was prophesied to save them all, his mind didn't want to believe it was actually true. "Why did you come back?"

She lost herself in his gaze, drinking in every inch of his face as she looked her fill. He was far from what the world she knew would consider handsome, but everything about him called to her. It was easy for her to look past the rags he wore to his regal bearing. He may look lower than the humblest peasant, yet he carried himself as a king. It made her wonder who he'd been before he'd been imprisoned in the freak show. His golden amber eyes held a hint of steel, a hardness which gave testament to a life of adversity, a mettle which softened as he looked down upon her with hope and curiosity.

Belle snapped herself out of her fugue, color rising to stain the apples of her cheeks as she cast her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry … truly I didn't mean to stare." She dug quickly in her bag, setting it down next to her so she could retrieve the items within. "Are you hungry?" she asked, chancing a glance up at him.

"I don't need your pity, dearie," he snapped, his pride rearing its ugly head. Already his stomach was ready to betray him for a taste of what she had hidden in her pack. The tantalizing smell wafted fragrantly through the air holes at the bottom of the glass, a sweet torture to his senses.

She pulled the little trapdoor open and pushed a Tupperware container filled with Granny's beef stew into his cell. It was quickly followed by a small loaf of fresh baked french bread and a thermos of sweet tea. "I am not here to pity you, Rumpelstiltskin."

Despite his misgivings, he couldn't deny the hunger which gnawed mercilessly at his belly. He dove for the container, tearing the lid off and inhaling deeply as he scrambled for the spoon. He couldn't hold back the small moan which made its way out of his throat, the still warm food a comforting balm to his misery. "So why did you come back? Am I your new charity? Not that I'm not grateful, mind you."

Belle shrugged as she dropped down to her knees on her side of the thick glass. "I just want to help you. Tell me how to get you out of here."

He regarded her steadily as he tore into the bread and dipped it into the hearty broth. "You're not ready to believe what you must in order to free me, dearie. Besides, what if I deserve to be locked away?"

"I don't believe that," she said with conviction. If it was one thing she prided herself on, it was that she was a good judge of character. "And what do you mean I'm not ready to believe?"

An impish giggle trilled softly from his lips. "Do I look as if I'm from around here?"

Belle arched one dark brow at him as she tried to bite back a dubious smirk. "What? Are you saying you're an alien? I don't believe that."

"I dunno … it might be easier for you to believe than magic spells and realm jumping carnivals," he snarked. He cleaned up after himself, making sure he disposed of every last fallen crumb while she thought about his bold statement. By the time he pushed the Tupperware and thermos back through the flap for her to retrieve, she was full of questions.

"M-Magic," she sputtered dubiously. "Realm jumping? Like time travel or alternate dimensions? Have I somehow fallen into an episode of Dr. Who?"

"Don't try to put a scientific spin on it, dearie. There's no science involved. It's magic, pure and simple." He gestured to the wheel behind him and the gold coiled in the basket at its base. "How do you explain what I can do with the wheel?"

She shook her head. "It's got to be a trick … some gimmick for the attraction."

"An attraction that is never open? What would be the need?" For once she didn't have a ready answer. Rumpelstiltskin reached behind him and retrieved several bits of scattered straw, holding them out for her inspection. He held his gaze on her, watching as her face transformed into a mask of wonder as he twisted the straw into the form of a rose … a golden rose which gleamed brightly in the muted light of the lamps.

"H-How –"

"Magic," he said simply. He slipped the charm through one of the air holes and into her palm, the weight heavy and in no way resembling the straw it had previously been. "Sweet little Belle … there will be no helping me today. Go. Go and think about what you've seen. If by some chance you don't think you've gone round the bend, well … I'll still be here."

X*X*X*X*X

Belle's wide eyes found him immediately, the curtains already thrown wide as if he'd been expecting her. He was closed off, she noticed, wary of her scrutinizing gaze. "What've you done to me?" she asked in an accusatory tone. It was bad enough that she was plastered against the glass, her fingers poking through the middle row of air holes to use the barrier as support for her stiff muscles.

"What do you mean?" he asked haltingly, unsure of her wild eyed stare. There were deep circles beneath her eyes, evidence of her lack of sleep; her hair was tousled as if she'd raked her fingers through it numerous times, and she held herself stiffly, as if she were in pain. "What's wrong?"

She laughed bitterly. "What's wrong is that I can't get you out of my head," she whispered, locking her gaze with his, searching his face for answers which weren't at all forthcoming. "I can't stop thinking about you, Rumpelstiltskin. I even dreamt of you last night."

Slowly, cautiously so as not to spook her, he lifted his hand and brushed his fingertips to hers. His eyes slammed closed as lightening scored his veins, electricity sizzling hotly throughout his body to spark at every one of his nerve endings. Bliss. Sheer unadulterated pleasure from a single touch. He knew she was waiting for answers, but damned if he could bring himself to utter a word. Her fingers jerked reflexively beneath his and he knew she felt it too. As he opened his eyes, he could see it written clearly on her lovely features.

"Two halves of the same whole, dearie," he whispered brokenly, nearly unable to speak around the lump of emotion lodged in his throat. Oh how easy it would be to love her if she'd let him. "It is your soul reaching out to mine, recognizing it for what it is."

Her lips parted, though no sound moved past her teeth for a long moment. "What is it?" she finally managed to force off of her tongue.

"Yours." He held her gaze as he lowered his lips to her fingers, brushing them ever so lightly over her skin before pressing a kiss to the digits. He reveled in the whimper she emitted, knowing she felt their connection as strongly as he did.

"This is impossible."

"Why?"

"Things like this just don't happen to me … to anybody! It should not be physically painful to be apart from you."

He smiled sadly, his eyes darkening as he realized she still wasn't willing to believe. "You need to be with me, dearie. Just as I need to be with you."

"You feel it?" she asked, pressing her hand to her belly. "This ache? It won't go away. I had to leave work early because it just kept gnawing away at me, driving me to come here. I had to see you; I didn't have a choice."

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, seeing how difficult it was for her. It was equally painful for him, but he had suffered through worse in his lifetime. He would endure whatever price he had to pay to have her. "I would take away the pain if I could."

Belle shook her head as if the motion would somehow wake her from the nightmare her life had become. "Rumpelstiltskin, please … you have to tell me what to do. Tell me how I can help you."

"You have to believe, Belle."

She rolled her head from side to side, her face twisted into a puzzled frown. "I want to, but this is just so outlandish, Rum. You're talking about magic. It's crazy!"

"It's not," he persisted, feeling the loss of her touch as she pulled away from the glass to pace in her agitation. "I showed you. I've proven its existence. Are you telling me you won't believe your own eyes?"

Belle crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Fine, you can do some fancy parlor tricks. It still doesn't explain how you got locked up in a cage if you're some Hogwarts graduate." At his bewildered expression she waved a dismissive hand. "Never mind … I've apparently seen too many movies with Ruby."

He sank down onto the floor of his cell and waited for her to dip down to his level. It was going to take a while to tell his tale, so he might as well make himself as comfortable as possible. He poked his fingers through the air holes at the bottom, hoping she'd give in to her newfound feelings – tentative though they may be – and seek his touch. "I hail from a realm known as Mist Haven … better known as the Enchanted Forest. It is a world of what this land knows as fairy tales."

"Fairy tales?" she asked dryly. "First magic and now fairy tales?"

"Hush. Do you want to hear this or not?" he asked gently, realizing how hard it was for her to have to sit there and listen to what she believed was just a tall tale.

Belle lowered her eyes to where his long green gold fingers with their black nails poked through the holes, her own hand reaching out with a will of its own to touch him. A sense of peace, of belonging overwhelmed her, leaving her nearly euphoric. She sighed in contentment and leaned against the glass, her head resting near his with only the barrier between them.

"I'm sorry. I won't interrupt again," she promised.

He smiled sadly and nodded, continuing his tale. "There was a woman, Zelena. You probably know her as the witch from Oz."

"Was she really green?"

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. "Yes, dearie, she was really green. It was due to an insane jealousy she harbored for her sister. Her mother had given her away as an infant and years later decided to keep Regina when she had acquired a wealthy husband able to support her. She believed she'd suffered unduly while her sister had every privilege. This jealousy quickly gave way to hate, eating away at her until her soul was blackened with the need for revenge."

"Why didn't she simply go to her sister and –"

"Zelena is not the sharing kind. She wanted it all, but better yet … she wanted to make her sister suffer," he explained.

"And she too knew magic?" she asked, finding herself falling under the spell of his story.

"Yes, she was a pupil of mine at one time. Before I knew her true motives. She concocted this entire scheme of the carnival … garnered the idea from the wizard who'd once ruled over Oz. He was a charlatan and a fake, but some of his ideas had merit. Who doesn't love a carnival?" he asked, his voice mesmerizing. "She wove her spell to travel from realm to realm, preying on the happiness of children to keep herself young. The longer she could make her sister suffer, the better, right? But she needed us to fuel the carnival … our misery fuels the magic. Anita, the wolf alone and lost without her pack … Regina, desolate without her true love … Snow White and Prince Charming, together but torn from their children … and me, separated from my son."

Belle frowned, looking away from him to count the cells. "But there are six. What of the other?"

His eyes bored into hers, filled with meaning. "The cinder girl didn't last the first year. Zelena chose poorly. There is another she seeks to take Ella's place, another with a pure heart whose misery will tip the balance and give her the immortality she craves without the need for the carnival. With it, she could return to the Enchanted Forest and imprison her sister … torture her sister, forever."

Belle shook her head. "Isn't that a little extreme?" she drawled in a dry tone. "Do you even know how crazy this all sounds?"

"I never said she was sane, dearest," he said, the endearment slipping easily from his lips.

"Yeah, that's a given if I'm to believe any of this." She leaned her head against the glass as she stroked over his fingers with her thumb, simply enjoying this small contact with him. "So the five of you are bound to the carnival. What have I to do with all this? What is this connection we share?"

"You came to me in a dream, sweet girl. You're my savior," he breathed reverently, his eyes softening as he raised them to meet hers. "It was foretold you'd come to save us all."

Tears burned at her lids as she raised her hand to the glass, wanting so very much to touch him. She nodded fitfully as she forced herself to swallow around the raw emotion lodged in her throat. "How, Rumpel? Please! You have to tell me how!"

Rumpelstiltskin shot to his feet, his ears perking to alertness as he listened. The sounds from outside were diminishing quickly as the noises from his cellmates rose. "You have to go. Now! Quickly! Please, Belle!"

She glanced down at her watch and cursed, seeing it was almost closing time. "I don't want to leave."

"You can't stay!"

"Rumpel –"

"Tomorrow … come back tomorrow," he pleaded, his body pressed to the glass as if he could will himself to the other side to hasten her departure.

"Tomorrow," she vowed, turning on her heel with one last longing look at the imp who was slowly stealing her heart, and fleeing swiftly down the aisle to the door.

X*X*X*X*X

The latch clicked ominously in the silence as Belle leaned back against the front door of the flat, fighting to catch her breath. She'd been away from him for a paltry thirty minutes – the time it took her to leave the fairgrounds and walk the short distance home – and already she ached to be near him again, to feel his slim fingers caressing hers through the glass. If she were honest with herself, she'd admit she wanted more. She wanted to know what it would feel like to have his arms around her, to know if she would fit into his embrace as if she had indeed been made to be there.

"So, where've ya been?" came Ruby's sing song voice from the darkened room.

"Ack!" Belle shrieked long and loud, the stresses of the past few days and the dark shadows of the room adding to her fright. "Ruby!"

"Jeez, Belles, what the hell? It's a good thing Granny's still off at bingo or you'd have probably given the poor woman heart failure," she chirped with a wicked smile. She flicked on the light in the kitchen where she stood in the doorway, crooking a finger at her friend. "Hungry?"

As if she had an appetite for food after such a scare. "Perhaps when my heart stops trying to beat out of my chest," she offered, following Ruby into the kitchen and dropping wearily into a chair.

The tall brunette poured cocoa into two mugs and brought one over to her. "You ok?"

Belle shook her head, unsure of how to answer that question. Was she ok? Would she _ever_ be ok again? Probably not. She rubbed at her belly where the dull ache throbbed, leaving her unsettled. It was nothing she couldn't manage, but it was still uncomfortable. She sipped at the thick mug of comfort as she regarded her friend over the rim. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ruby agreed, sobering instantly at Belle's unusually somber tone.

"Do you believe in soul mates? Two souls destined to be together?"

The brunette squealed. "Oh my god! You met a guy! Who is he? Do I know him? Is he in any of our classes at uni? What does he look like? He's hot, isn't he?! He is!"

"Ruby!"

She reached over and squeezed Belle's hand. "Come on, you have to spill. I've been waiting forever for you to show some interest in someone … anyone!"

Belle sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "Would you please just answer the question? _Do_ you believe in soul mates?"

"I dunno," she said. "I guess it's possible. Dr. Frakes might be able to shed some light on the subject when we go back after winter break." She tilted her head to the side, her brow furrowing as she gave it some thought. "Y'know it's kinda like love at first sight … that instant connection you get with that certain someone. Almost as if you're two halves of the same soul and you're recognizing one another after being apart all your lives."

"Wow, Rubes, that's really deep," Belle said, rather impressed.

"Then again, it could be that you just want to bone each other."

"Ruby … Guh! To say something so profound only to ruin it with that mouth," she groaned. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait! You haven't told me where you've been."

"Nor will I."

"Belle! I want to know about the hot guy you were with."

"Who said it was a guy?"

Silence. "Oh! Well, that's ok too. Could've told me though."

"Good night, Ruby!"

Her dark red lips drew together in a pout, seeing as she wasn't going to get any more information out of her friend that night. "Well, damn."

Belle crawled under the thick duvet and nestled down against the cool sheets after she'd taken a hot shower and tried to rid herself of the bone weary ache which riddled her body. Her life – the life she'd worked so hard to achieve – seemed worlds away. Her job at the diner, her studies at Boston University in literary science, her family life with Granny and Ruby and even the few friends she'd made in school … none of it seemed to fit her. Not like one touch of Rumpelstiltskin's hand on hers. She'd always been the odd girl, the bookish girl, the peculiar girl, never fitting in. Searching, wanting, needing someone or something which made her feel as if she belonged.

She rolled over onto her side and watched the gentle breeze filtering through her window lift the edge of the curtain. If her imp would be let loose on society, he'd be scorned, ridiculed, mocked for his appearance. Where would they go? How would they live? Though the fact that he could spin straw into gold made monetary matters of little importance. Her eyes drooped wearily, but she was afraid to let them close, afraid of what she would see if she allowed herself to slip off into slumber. Unfortunately, she had little choice.

X*X*X*X*X

Rumpelstiltskin stood at the glass wall of his cell, eyes closed, feet braced apart and his fingers steepled before his thin lips, lost in reflection. He did his best to ignore the ache in his body, the yearning in his soul for its other half. He'd tried to warn her away when she'd first come to him, tried to save her from the danger of a possible association with him. Yet he wasn't strong enough. He'd always been a weak man, especially when it concerned something he wanted. Oh, and how he wanted her. With every fiber of his being he craved her. Even now he could feel her; she couldn't be far from where the carnival had settled. Was she tucked away in her bed? His name on her lips as she slipped off into sleep?

"Who … is Belle?" Regina asked, leaning nonchalantly against her glass as she eyed him curiously. "Is she the little miss I saw running out of here this evening?"

Damn, he cursed inwardly. He hadn't realized he'd said her name aloud. His body didn't betray him, remaining immobile under her watchful gaze, but he knew it wouldn't be long before her impatience got the better of her.

Charming inched closer to his own glass, on the same side of the aisle as Rumpelstiltskin and therefore having a clear view of Regina on the other side. "What girl?" he asked, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. "No one ever comes in here."

Anita smiled toothily at him, her palms pressed flat to the glass as she sniffed the air. "Oh yes," she sighed dreamily. "I can still smell her. Sweet … pure and untouched. He'd like to touch her though, I'd wager."

Snow's voice carried to him from her own cell on the other side of her husband's. "Who is she, Rumpelstiltskin?"

He sighed, not seeing the point in keeping it from them when they might be able to help him protect her. "She is someone it wouldn't be wise to introduce to our mistress."

"No!" Regina gasped, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "After all these years and she's come to us? What aren't you telling us, Rumpel?"

His lips curled upward into a feral grin. "She is not our undoing, dearie … she is our savior. Belle is the one woman who will be able to free us from our prison and send us home to those we've left behind."

A collective murmur went up amongst them. One he was quick to shush. Regina seemed to agree with him. "Quiet, all of you. The last thing we need is for my sister to sense newfound hope amongst us and come to investigate."

"What can we do to help?" Snow asked, saying a little prayer that they would be delivered by this would be savior.

"There's nothing any of us can do, dearie. It has to be Belle's choice. It is her price to pay for the magic," he said, his shoulders slumping dejectedly.

"Is she magically inclined, Dark One?" Anita growled, sitting cross-legged on the floor of her cell and spreading her skirts about her.

"You can practically smell her magic in the air," Regina sniffed. "Though it's raw, un-channeled."

Rumpelstiltskin raised his golden orbs to look at Regina across the aisle. "She has the biggest potential for white magic I believe I've ever seen. If ever we had a chance for escape, it's now."

X*X*X*X*X

She nestled against his chest, her lips stretching into a wide smile as his arms curled about her back. "Rumpelstiltskin," she purred, her nose nuzzling at the hollow of his throat. "You came for me."

His laughter was warm as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "You called for me. How could I resist you?"

Belle opened her eyes and stared up at him sadly. "But you're not really here, are you? I'm dreaming."

"I'm as real as you want me to be, my love."

His lips closed over hers in a soft kiss and a broken sob wrenched from her throat. Her heart took wing in her chest, her blood singing in her veins, as she literally felt his soul reach out and caress hers. How much more powerful would it be were they not locked in a dream state? "Did you feel that?" she asked, a little panicked from the wealth of feelings she was experiencing.

He brushed her hair back from her brow and over the pillow, reveling in its silk. "I did, my love."

Belle clung to him tightly, afraid to let go for even a moment lest he vanish. "Am I … _your_ love? Do you love me, Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked tremulously. "How can you when you barely know me?"

The imp linked his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips to brush gently over her knuckles. "I loved you from the first moment I knew of you, Belle … when you were merely a tease of foresight. I was destined to love you and no one else. My light come to banish the darkness."

"I'm afraid." He moved to withdraw from her, but her fierce grip refused to allow him to retreat. "Not of you, Rumpel, but … what if after I set you free you no longer want me? What if you're merely in love with the idea of me being your savior?"

"Oh, my sweet girl," he whispered, his breath fanning warmly over her lips. "I will always choose you. I'm yours."

"How do I know this isn't just some fever dream caused from overwork and too little sleep? That I'm only seeing what I want to be real?"

He was thoughtful for a long moment. "The witch, she wears an emerald cabochon pendant about her neck. It is the key. Now is that something you would have dreamed up on your own?"

Belle beamed at him. "No! I never would have thought – so all I have to do is get the pendant and put it in that odd lock on the side of your cell?"

"It will open them all, sweetling. But there will be a price. It's not going to be easy." He leaned into her once more, stealing another kiss. She was like cognac to a raging alcoholic when all he'd had before was Boone's Farm. He would never have enough of her.

She yielded to him, arching into his touch as his palm settled over her hip. "What price?" she asked between sipping kisses which left her dizzy with need.

"You will in turn have to choose me, Belle … to come with me, to be with me," he implored, deepening the kiss. "The witch's spell will shatter and we'll be taken back to the Enchanted Forest from whence we came. Let me have you, Belle, please. Let me love you."

Belle framed his face in her warm palms, her scrutinizing gaze searching his face. He had that same lost forlorn look she saw every morning when she looked in the mirror, that look of not belonging anywhere, that look of lost hope of ever finding what she was seeking. "I-I will, Rumpel. I do … I do choose you," she stammered, nodding frantically as he gathered her to him.

"It's forever, dearie."

"Then I will go with you … forever."

Belle sat up with a start to find herself alone, her lips still tingling from his kisses. She threw the bedclothes aside and sprang to her feet, knowing for the first time in her life what she must do and not wanting to waste another moment in indecision. Rumpelstiltskin was waiting for her and she wasn't going to make him dawdle in his glass cage a second longer than necessary.

X*X*X*X*X

Belle felt like a sneak thief as she closed the front door of the flat behind her and crept down the stairs on the rear of the diner. She tried to console herself with the fact that she'd left a note for Granny and Ruby. But, really, how does one tell their foster family you're running away to join the carnival? Or 'Gee, Gran, I met my soul mate in a freak show and he's taking me to a different realm for my happily ever after.' Yeah that would go over big. The old woman would no doubt hunt him down with the crossbow she kept under the counter.

This was the biggest risk she'd ever taken, going off with her imp, and somehow she felt she were betraying her little family. But Rumpelstiltskin soothed a part of her restless soul. With a touch of his hand, a glimpse of his smile and the wealth of love evident in his amber eyes, he made her feel as if she were home … truly and finally home where she belonged. When she was with him, she didn't feel adrift any longer and she knew she'd never forgive herself if she didn't take the chance to be with him. She wanted happiness, and she wanted it with him.

She pulled the black knit cap lower over her ears as the brisk autumn wind picked up. There was only a sliver of moon in the sky that night, which would give her ample cover to find her way to the attraction without being seen. That's all she needed was to be arrested before she could liberate Rumpelstiltskin and the rest of his cellmates. Ruby would be highly amused since Belle never stepped a toe out of line, but Granny would probably have a major coronary before she could bail her out.

The carnival was dark, the front gates padlocked near the admission booth, but thankfully no one had been set to patrol the perimeter. Although that was no help as she had no knowledge of picking locks and hadn't thought to bring a pair of bolt cutters. There had to be another way in. She eyed the clapboard fence speculatively, seeming to remember children sneaking in when she was younger and would pass the fairgrounds on the way to the library with Granny.

She moved off into the shadows where she wouldn't be seen from the road or pedestrians on the sidewalk. "Think, Belle, think. You have a 3.9 GPA for a reason," she whispered to herself. Her analytical brain didn't disappoint her as she took in the fence. The side closest to the sidewalk would of course be in better repair, not wanting to be a temptation to children wishing to sneak in. It was also the side closest to the main attractions and rides. However, along the side bordered by a thick grove of trees, where there were mostly the offices and trailers of the carnies, it wouldn't be that likely to be in the best repair. Who, after all, would want access to those buildings?

Confident in her plan, she headed for the trees, only tripping twice in the dense foliage before she saw a light up ahead. Sure enough, one of the boards were missing, big enough to allow for a wide beam of light hanging from one of the trailers. And better yet … the missing section of fencing was wide enough to allow her to slip through quite easily. Her heart slammed into her chest so hard she was sure someone would hear it, but as she glanced around cautiously, she could see no one around. She kept low to the ground, inching along the fence until she was far away from the trailers and on more familiar ground. Even coming in from the opposite side, she was able to find the path which led to the freak show.

Belle could feel him, a tingling of awareness along her nerve endings calling to her, pulling her to him. "I'm coming, Rumpel," she breathed, hoping by some means that he could hear her. It was all so new to her, though, she couldn't be certain. She ducked into the shadows as she rounded the corner in the path and she saw a man in a green sateen tailcoat duck into the building carrying a large tray. The sky was lightening as dawn approached and she could only presume it was their breakfast. Why hadn't she thought to bring Granny's crossbow with her, she groaned.

X*X*X*X*X

"Corn dogs and funnel cakes … again, Walsh?" Anita sneered at the little man through her glass prison. "Couldn't you have rounded up some of that Philly cheesesteak I've been smelling for three days?" It had been absolute torture for the wolf since Zelena had moved the steak shack onto the same path as the freak show.

Snow and Charming groaned in unison as they were given their portions, but Regina was a bit more physical with her displeasure. She grabbed the corndog and shoved it through one of the air holes, catching Walsh in the eye with the breaded carnival treat. The man howled in pain, dropping Rumpelstiltskin's portion to the carpeted runner as he reached for his eye. "I warned you last time you served this swill what would happen to you, didn't I?" the queen hissed.

"I told you, I don't choose your meals, the mistress does. I just serve them," he whined.

"Well that's too bad," Regina sniffed imperiously.

Tears streamed from his eyes as he picked up Rumpelstiltskin's breakfast and shoved it through the trap door, eager to make his escape.

"You forgot the mustard, monkey boy," the Dark One sneered. Thankfully, he didn't need to eat, but he couldn't let the opportunity pass to taunt their caretaker. He remained at the glass long after Walsh left, fraught with tension. His Belle was somewhere on the carnival grounds; he could feel her.

It had taken quite a bit of magic to manifest himself in her dream, but he had been helpless to resist her siren's call. He'd finally been able to tell her how to free them, but he would not take an easy breath until he was assured of her safety. If only he'd had more time, he could have slowly introduced her to the powerful magics hidden within her, but he was never certain when Zelena would grow tired of one location and be ready to depart for another. Time was not a luxury known to him. He only prayed it wouldn't be detrimental to them all.

X*X*X*X*X

"Rumpel!" she cried breathlessly, sprinting down the aisle to the last of the cells. "I came as soon as I could." Her eyes drank him in as her fingers curled over the air openings in search of his. Peace immediately settled over her at his touch and she hummed in pleasure.

"My Belle," he breathed.

Anita growled low in her throat as she came to lean on her own glass. "Well hello there, pet."

"Shh, don't interrupt," Snow hushed, her own face pressed to the glass as she tried to see the scene unfolding at the end of the block.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Enough with the lovey-dovey crap, Rumpelstiltskin. Tell her how to get us out of here!" she snarled. "There will be time for romance later."

Belle's eyes widened as she glanced over her shoulder at the open curtains … curtains that had never been opened to her before. The queen with her impatient sneer and form fitting gown, the wolf girl with a toothy grin and peasant blouse and the royals looking as though they'd been torn from the pages of a story book. It was all true. "They're real," she murmured dazedly.

Rumpelstiltskin squeezed her fingers. "Of course they are, dearie. I've not lied to you about any of this."

"I know in my heart you've been honest, Rumpel, but it's so much to take in. But we can discuss everything later. You need to tell me where to find the pendant." She beamed at him through the glass, tears glistening on her lashes. "I'm ready to go home."

The utility door at the end of the corridor burst open with a blast of magic, letting in the bright morning sunshine and a willowy redhead Belle had never seen before. She could only surmise it was the witch. "Walsh tells me you're not happy with your breakfast, Regina, dear. I –" She drew up short upon seeing the little brunette huddled before Rumpelstiltskin's cell. "And who might you be?"

"I just … I just came to see the attraction," Belle lied, fighting to keep the fear from her voice. The woman practically radiated evil, and if it was one thing she knew, it was to never let your enemy know you feared them.

Zelena smiled, showing nearly all her teeth. "How charming, a paying customer. Though it is a bit early, dear. Couldn't wait until the gates opened to drool all over my pet?"

"He's _not_ a pet; he's a human being!" Belle hissed, her eyes flashing blue fire. "Which is more than I can say for the likes of you."

The woman trilled a little giggle as she glanced over at the imp. "Oh, I like her. She's got fire." Before Belle could blink, the witch's hand shot forward and took her chin in a punishing grip.

"Zelena, no!" Rumpelstiltskin roared, magic crackling at his fingertips. He'd like nothing more than to unleash it upon her for having the audacity to touch his love, but was otherwise bound by the spell.

"Oh, dearie, you've been holding out on me," she purred silkily, feeling the innate raw power humming just beneath the girl's skin. "Yes, she'll make a lovely addition to our attraction, don't you think? Beauty and her beast. Delightful."

Belle whimpered as the witch's grip tightened. "I-It's a shame someone never dumped a bucket of water on you," she snarked, trying to be brave. It was when Zelena raised her hand, green magic swirling about her spell clever fingers that Belle's courage crumbled to ash and instinct took over.

Rumpelstiltskin shouted at the witch to stop, Regina did as well. Snow and Charming tried to reason with her and the wolf girl growled. And then all was silent as a burst of blue magic left Belle and knocked Zelena on her arse. Belle staggered back, wide-eyed and incredulous at the woman on the floor. She turned to stare up at the man she had promised forever to. "What did I do?"

He was pressed up against the glass, practically trying to claw his way out to get to her. "Belle, dearie, it's ok. Get us out of here and I'll be able to explain everything to you … I promise."

Belle nodded, still visibly shaking as she knelt beside the witch and ripped the pendant from about her throat. Without hesitation, she rose to stand before the lock and thrust the jewel into place. The glass walls dissolved in a flurry of magic as the entire floor shook beneath their feet. She didn't care, though, as Rumpelstiltskin leapt free of his prison and enveloped her in the circle of his arms. His face was the last she saw before the world began to spin and her vision went black.

X*X*X*X*X

"Rumpel, you need to let her breathe, dear. You're smothering her," Regina said, trying to pry him away from Belle.

The imp growled threateningly at her and she backed away. "Why is she still unconscious?!"

Snow leaned wearily against her husband where they sat on the grass near the gates of the Dark Castle. "She seemed to have expended a great deal of magic when she knocked Zelena out. Perhaps it overtaxed her?"

Anita, crouched on her haunches, sprang up to the balls of her feet and stretched her arms wide, embracing the sky. "Well I can't say it's been fun … because it hasn't! So, toodles!" she turned swiftly on her heel and bounded towards the trees. She had her pack to find.

Regina gave a longing look towards the west where her own palace rested at the base of the Blue Mountain.

"Go, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, his lips quirking up into a faint smile. "I know you long to be reunited with your outlaw."

"Yes … well," she fidgeted anxiously, torn between staying with her former master should he need her and returning home to her family. She owed him after all. "If you're certain?"

"Go," he repeated, waving a dismissive hand in her direction.

The queen didn't need to be told a third time. With a wave of her elegant hand, she vanished in a puff of crimson smoke. An arrow landed mere inches from where she'd been standing, a warning shot from the inhabitants of the castle. Rumpelstiltskin whipped his head around to stare at the young boy clad in a pair of form fitting leather trousers and jerkin, another arrow nocked in his bow.

"You might want to explain what you're doing here on the Dark One's lands … now!" the boy said.

"Neal, stand down, lad!"

"But they're trespassing, Bae."

"Bae?" Rumpelstiltskin gaped.  
"Mom!" Emma shrieked. "Dad!"

"Papa?" Baelfire muttered, scratching his head.

"You were supposed to be under a stasis spell while I was gone!" the Dark One accused.

"And you were supposed to have been held prisoner by that green witch instead of out looking for a good time," his son snarked, waving a hand at Belle.

"It's complicated."

"How about you un-complicate it?"

Snow squealed happily as her children converged on her, tears flowing like a river between the four of them. "Mom, we searched everywhere for you," Emma assured her, wrapping her arms about her mother.

"Dad," Neal mumbled, never really having known his parents before they were taken from him.

Charming didn't care, enveloping his son in a bear hug. He in turn pulled Emma into his arms and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "How did you come to be at the Dark Castle?"

"I … I um … came looking for Rumpelstiltskin in the hopes that he'd be able to find you. We didn't know at first that the witch had him too. We found Bae instead and implored Astrid to release him from the stasis spell so we could all look together. He stayed with us at the summer palace until last year when we all moved here. It was just easier to continue our search if we had the Dark One's library close to hand," Emma explained.

"Well that explains why you've aged, son," Rumpelstiltskin said dryly. "What are you now, twenty-five?"

"Yeah," Bae replied, dropping to his knees next to his father. "I'm so glad you're home, papa." He threw his arms around the imp's neck and hugged him tightly. "Can you please try not to leave again?"

"Oh, Bae …"

"Rumpelstiltskin, we should get Belle up to the castle where we can fetch her some smelling salts and perhaps a cup of tea," Snow offered as Emma helped her to her feet.

"Come on, Mom, I'll help you find the kitchen," Emma offered, leading her mother away. Baelfire stayed behind with his father as the mage lifted Belle into his arms and set off up the cobbled path through the courtyard.

"You look awful, papa."

"Thank you, son. It wasn't as if Zelena was going to dress me in the height of fashion."

Bae grimaced. "So what happened to her? Zelena, I mean?"

Rumpelstiltskin huffed a bitter laugh. "When the spell broke, she was cursed to remain in the land she was in without her magic and without any means to come home. She deserved far worse, frankly."

"What about her?" he nodded at Belle.

"She's mine … my love, my heart, my savior, the other half of my soul. She's my everything. I wouldn't be here now if not for her."

"Wow, papa, that's deep."

"But it's no less the truth," the Dark One said softly, brushing his lips to her brow.

"Does she feel the same about you?"

"She promised me forever, Bae. That's enough for now."

X*X*X*X*X

Rumpelstiltskin washed his hair three times that night and went through an entire container of soft soap as he tried to scrub ten years of grime from his green gold skin. Staying clean with magic just wasn't the same as being able to soak in the tub. And he wondered if he'd ever be able to cleanse away the horrors Zelena had put them all through. He sighed as he rested his head back against the lip of the tub and refilled it again with clean hot water.

Belle had been a bit distraught to find out she possessed magic, but was reassured when he promised he would teach her how to control it. It was a part of her and nothing to be afraid of. She'd taken it upon herself to invite the Charmings to stay the night, having hit it off so well with Snow. At least she'd easily accepted her role as lady of the Dark Castle. He wouldn't push her, however. He'd accept whatever it was she wanted from him. Her happiness would come first. She'd given up her old life … for _him_. He still found that hard to believe.

Fingers turning to prunes finally urged him from the tub. He dried himself with a bit of magic and donned a pair of black cotton pajama bottoms, anxious to slip between the cool sheets on his bed. If he had his way, he'd never again sleep on a pallet of straw.

He halted mid-step as he strode into his bedroom, his mouth falling open as his eyes fell upon the petite goddess stretched out atop his duvet. "B-Belle …"

"I believe you assigned me to the wrong bedroom, Rumpelstiltskin," she murmured silkily. "Or did you plan for us to sleep apart for the entire forever I promised you?"

"Um …"

She giggled and crooked a finger at him. "Come here, my love. You must be exhausted after the day you've had."

He found his traitorous feet moving him forward, unable to resist her siren's song. "I-I didn't want to presume."

She held out her hand to him as he stopped at the edge of the bed. "You're not presuming anything, Rumpel. I'm not ready for us to be intimate … but that doesn't mean I don't want to sleep with you."

He took her hand, holding it like a lifeline as he crawled onto the bed to lie beside her. "Really? You do?"

"Of course I do," she assured him, settling into his embrace. "Did you think I gave up everything for you so I could come here and sleep in separate beds? Do you not love me?"

"No, I do! I _do_ love you, my Belle."

"But you're worried that I don't love _you_."

"I understand if you don't. I'm a difficult man to love," he said bitterly.

"I dunno, Rum. I find it quite easy," she purred, brushing the hair away from his eyes as she leaned up to kiss him.

"You love me?"

"Very much. I realized I loved you last night when you came to me in my dreams. I could feel your heart, Rumpel."

"Oh, Belle …" he choked out over the lump of emotion clogging his throat. "I promise to make you happy, dearest."

"You already have."

"Forever is a long time," he whispered, sipping kisses along her lower lip.

"I can't wait."

The End


End file.
